Field
The described technology generally relates to a secondary battery.
Description of the Related Technology
The demand for secondary batteries which are used as energy sources is increasing in step with the technical development and demand for mobile devices. Accordingly, improvements to the life cycle, capacity and safety characteristics for secondary batteries have been undergoing development.
Secondary batteries can be classified into cylindrical or prismatic batteries having an electrode assembly housed in a cylindrical or prismatic metal can and pouch-type batteries having an electrode assembly housed in a pouch case.